serrasembracefandomcom-20200215-history
Voice
"Too much emphasis is placed on voice training, causing undue stress during an already stressful period. You have two years during your FLT to work on your voice, and the rest of your life after that...... Change the mind and the body will follow. Hormones won't do anything to your voice but it will affect your mindset which in turn will affect your speech. Don't let the fear of your voice cause you to delay your transition, time is precious for us all, and we have all lost so much time. Keep in mind that when someone sees a woman, they will hear a woman." Your voice will change through practice, practice, practice! Voice therapy or voice training refers to any non-surgical technique used to improve or modify the human voice. Because voice is a gender cue, transsexual women frequently undertake voice therapy as a part of gender transition in order to make their voices sound female, and therefore increase their readability as females in society. Differences between male and female voices There are 3 main components of speech quality, that make a voice distinguishable as male or female. These are pitch, tone and resonance. Voice pitch can be increased with certain tongue exercises, such as raising the back of the tongue when speaking. Feminine tone is characterised by increasing the range of expressions of the voice, whilst making the shifts more gentle and smooth. This can be practiced and mastered very easily. Resonance refers to the vibration of the voice, and can come from the mouth and chest. Male voices tend to have greater chest resonance and therefore by learning to decrease this and focus the vibrations in the mouth area, this can lead to a much more female voice quality. What and when to practice # Practice your intonation and resonance. This is one of the most important steps for me because this is what gives your voice a feminine quality to it. This takes practice...well your whole voice will take practice. # Sing a lot. To loosen-up the voice box, extend your pitch range, and help develop good control, it can be very helpful to choose a female vocalist that you like, preferably one with a relatively deep voice, and sing along. (Alanis Morrisette, Madonna, Rush, Dinosaur Jr., and Jewel have all been suggested). The musically-minded may also wish to perform singing exercises, such as singing scales. # Check your baby sounds on a regular basis - these are always a good indicator as they are raw sound - ga ga is as simple as it gets. It's a good measuring tool. # Talk in your new voice at every opportunity: phone, restaurants, etc. Items that can help * Download a Spectogram. It's free and there's a lot of them if you have a PC. If you own a Mac, its very hard to find a free one. A Spectogram measures your voice in frequencies. A male voice is 70-150 mhz or so and a female is usually 175 to 256 mhz. The idea is to get the pitch that high and your program will help you get it there. ** Speech Enhancement for Android - $4.75 (SEA - Speech Enhancement Lite - Free) * Buy a digital recorder. By using a digital recorder, you can practice by hearing your voice and then making adjustments. * Frequency tuner Myths # HRT will change your voice (MtF). Truth: No amount of HRT in the world will change your vocal chords. # Talking in Falsetto helps. Truth: It's not good to sound like Mickey Mouse plus it damages your vocal cords. # Speaking more softly and whispering makes a female sounding voice. Truth: lowering the volume of your voice does nothing to make your voice sound more feminine – it just makes it impossible to hear you. youtube (free voice training) CandiFLA's "transgender voice" * CandiFLA has some really good tutorials on many aspects of transitioning on her youtube channel. Her videos on trangerder voice are consider by many the best on the internet. Corinne's "the voice" * Corinne's Connection is a list of videos on her transition and other topics functioning as her modern diary. Corinne gives a consise summery of how she learned her amazing voice using CandiFLA's approach. Sourskiddlez's "Transgender voice lesson" * sourskiddlez (youtube) *# Transgender voice lesson #1 *# Transgender voice lesson #2 *# Transgender voice lesson #3 *# Transgender voice lesson #4 Others * deepstealth * ChristinaDream (youtube) *# The Transgendered Voice: How to Feminize (Sound Genetic, easy!!) *#* practice phrase (s,t) "sister taptris tells the story of tomorrow" See also External links * Voice therapy (transgender) (Wikipedia) Vocal techniques * Transsexual Voice for the Tone Deaf * TS Roadmap - Transsexual Voice Resources * - Fundamentals of Your Feminine Voice. MP3 program by noted Speech and Language Pathologist, Kathe Perez * Using Your Computer's Sound Input to Improve Your Feminine Voice - by Jamie Faye Fenton * Feminine Voice Techniques looking-glass References